Mother Ursula
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: What were to happen if Ursula had accepted Dr. Owen's proposal in Big Apple Grapple? How would Rex cope with it? Read to find out. Rated-T for attempted suicide.


_**Me: Hey my dinos, I'm back with a whole new story for you all. This is just my guess as to what could of happened if Ursula had accepted Dr. Owen's marriage proposal after I had rewatched Big Apple Grapple. Making this story was an interesting one for me since 'Rex and Ursula are enemies and that Ursula can't stand kids' as mentioned by my good friend Mauselet :) But I had fun writing this nonetheless, so let's read and see what unfolds**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't own the show or character. :(**_

New York City, the city that never sleeps. Where the constant noises of the city blast in your ears, whether it be car horns, sirens, or the chatter of people. For many people, it's a city that you either love or you hate it.

For one particular boy, he doesn't like New York City.

Looking outside on the window sill of his new bedroom, Rex Owen was looking over the city as well as Central Park as the clouds loomed over the city. Rex's bedroom was bigger that it was before with more space, a bigger bed, and more shelving.

But...why is Rex in New York City?

Well, it all started a few months ago when the Alpha Gang was in New York City to steal a chunk of amber from Dr. Owen. It was at the Statue of Liberty, the Alpha Gang were about to make their escape back to Zeta Point until Dr. Owen tried to stop them from leaving. Just as Rex caught up with his dad and the Alpha Gang where Dr. Owen proposed to Ursula. But that wasn't the most shocking part, the shocking thing was…

Ursula accepted the proposal, much to everyone's dismay.

However, this leads to a truce between the Alpha Gang and the D-Team to join forces and collect the dinosaur cards together. The wedding was sweet and all, plus everyone seem to went along with it. But not this means Rex will have to move away from his friends and live in New York from now on. It sucks having to move away from his friends, but that's not the worst part.

The worst part of it all for Rex is having Ursula as his mom. Since Dr. Owen is on the road a lot hitting many excavation sites, Rex is left with Ursula to watch over him most of the time. When Dr. Owen is home Ursula is fairly nice to him, but once he's gone Ursula's the cold hearted woman Rex knows.

As Rex continues to stare outside, he reflects upon all the times Ursula has mistreated him…

* * *

 _It's a nice sunny day outside and Rex just wanted to go play. But Ursula refused to let Rex have fun, instead she makes Rex do chores around the house while she kicked back and watched TV. Rex was seen vacuuming behind the couch where Ursula was watching. She sneers at him, "Make sure to clean the bathroom as well, brat." As her back was turned, Rex shot a nasty glare at her._

…

 _In a shopping mall, Ursula drags Rex along with to do some shopping. As Ursula went through each store, she buys many goods and accessories while Rex was stuck carrying her purchased goods. "Don't even think about dropping anything, that stuff cost me a lot of money!" She scolds._

…

 _Ursula was seen locking up Rex's computer in her room, as she exits Rex was outside of the room and yells, "Why did you take my laptop away?! I did nothing wrong!" Ursula looks down upon her supposed son and simply said, "It's payback for all the times you brats called me old when I'm perfectly young." As Ursula went on her way, Rex tried to retaliate but couldn't think of anything to tell his supposed mom. Rex is fuming as his skin turns red and he stomps to his room before slamming the door shut._

* * *

All of those memories brought back the pain he suffered and started to weld up tears. "Why me, of all people?" He wondered as a tear rolls down his cheek.

Rex felt something climbing up next to him, he saw his partner Ace wanting some attention. Rex grabs ahold of his partner, held him close, and gently strokes his back. As he strokes, Rex felt a few stitches alongside Ace's neck.

This began to bring up another horrid memory for Rex, one where he could've lost a friend…

* * *

 _Ever since the move to New York, Ursula had brought along Terry so that she'd have a dinosaur as well. Unfortunately, Ace and Terry don't tend to get along with one another. Terry usually has Ace scram while he takes Ace's food, toys, and bed most of the time._

 _But just last week when Terry and Ace were fighting once more, Terry tried to kill Ace by crushing his spine._

 _It would of happened to if it'd haven't been Dr. Owen watching over the pets. Later on that day as Ace was getting stitches, Dr. Owen and Ursula tell Rex the news and he was not happy with it. Rex had one emotion go through him that day, hatred. His partner wouldn't be at critical health if Ursula hadn't accepted his dad's proposal. That's when Rex bursts._

" _WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MARRY HER?!"_

 _The outburst shocks both Dr. Owen and Ursula, but underneath Ursula was fuming after that outburst. She was going to scold him for shouting so rudely, but Dr. Owen beat her to the punch._

" _Rex, calm down!" He said, "Look I know you're upset about Ace and I know you and your mother don't get along, but that gives you no right to yell at her."_

" _NO RIGHT TO YELL?! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO YELL!" Rex exclaims, "EVER SINCE YOU MARRIED URSULA MY LIFE HAS BEEN HELL, YOU MAY NOT SEE IT BUT WHEN YOU'RE GONE SHE MISTREATS ME FOR NO GOOD EXCUSE, SHE EVEN MISTREATS ACE FROM TIME TO TIME. AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, SHE'S THE ENEMY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"_

 _Dr. Owen tries to calm Rex down, "Rex, just listen to-"_

" _DON'T TALK TO ME!" Rex raced away from his dad and Ursula. He heads to his room and slams the door shut, and that's the last time Dr. Owen and Ursula saw Rex that night._

* * *

So Rex hasn't had the easy life as he did back with the Taylor's, and he has had it with Ursula bossing him around and having Ace almost killed. He wanted to run away from home but he didn't have the guts to leave, so he was left with...another option.

"Lunch is ready!"

Rex heard Ursula calling for him, so he lets Ace go and makes his way out of the room. "Once night falls, then I'm doing it." He quietly told himself, "I bet she wouldn't care if I do it."

In the kitchen, Ursula had just finished preparing some sandwiches and is now bringing the plates out into the dining room and setting them on the table. Ursula has now changed her outfit completely after she left Zeta Point. She now wears a white floral patterned blouse, dark brown jeans, and maroon heels.

But as Ursula did that she had been thinking of a conversation she had with her husband, something that she'd never thought of doing before. She had been replaying the conversation over and over again in her mind.

* * *

 _It was a couple days before Dr. Owen left on his next trip and after the events of Terry almost killing Ace. Dr. Owen was discussing Ursula of her relation with Rex._

" _Now Ursula, I know you and Rex don't truly have the…'best' relationship since the D-Team and Alpha Gang first met or since both team made a truce." Dr. Owen said. Ursula nods, "I know."_

 _Dr. Owen continues, "But I want to reassure Rex that he can see you as his own mother. Now I'm not saying you have to change who you are, beside I love you just the way you are. However, I'd just like for you to spend some time with Rex. Try and do activities together say like watch a movie together, play games, and get to know each other better."_

 _Ursula didn't show any emotions, but in her mind she was slightly annoyed. Spending time with kids wasn't exactly her specialty, bossing others around is what she's best at. She says to her husband, "I don't know, I'm not sure how well this will go."_

" _You'll never know unless you try." Dr. Owen explains, "Like I said, you just have to a couple of activities with Rex. He's a real nice son if you get to know him better. So Ursula, think you can do that for me while I'm away for this trip?"_

 _She gave the idea some thought, she guessed it was now time to truly think more motherly now that she has a kid to take care of. Even though he was her enemy Rex seems to be pretty chill from what she's seen._

" _I...guess I can give it a shot."_

 _Dr. Owen smiled, "I'm sure you two will get along just fine."_

* * *

She sighs, knowing this wasn't going to be an easy task trying to be nice to Rex. But if that's what her husband wants, thn she'll do it. "Okay, just need to spend at least a day with him. Then get him out of my hair." She told herself.

Rex enters the dining room. Ursula notices and asks, "Did you wash up?" He nods for an answer, which somewhat puzzles Ursula. But nonetheless she tells him, "Alright, come sit down and you can eat."

Minutes later as the two ate lunch, Ursula takes notice of how quiet Rex has been. Normally he'd be the one trying to talk to her, but today he seems to be more on the quiet side today. "So...Rex." She says, "After lunch, is there...anything you want to do?" Rex shakes his head, "Not really."

"Well, we could watch TV, play a game, head into town. Any of those sound good?"

"I don't feel like doing much of anything today."

Usually Ursula wouldn't care if he didn't want to do anything or would get annoyed by Rex's depressive tone, but right now she seems somewhat concerned of his behavior. She decides not to push things and tells Rex, "Alright."

After lunch, Rex was on the couch with a notebook in hand while sketching something as Ace was playing with a chew toy. As Ursula finished doing dishes, she glanced at her supposed son and saw he was drawing something. Now thinking of the conversation with her husband, Ursula decides to take into some of Rex's interests.

She exits the kitchen, walks near the couch and says, "Hey." Rex looks up and weakly waves his hand. "Whatcha drawing?" Ursula asked while leaning closer. She saw that Rex was doing various sketches of dinosaurs, and she thought that his drawings were actually not that bad. "I like your drawings." Ursula compliments. Rex responds with a nod before returning to his doodes.

But he gets distracted. Ace and Terry were fighting over who gets to play with the chew toy and Terry is just too impatient to wait for Ace to stop playing with it. He rams into Ace, and Ace goes flying while dropping the chew toy. Terry was about to cause more carnage on Ace until he's blocked by Ursula who picks him up and sends Terry into the kennel. "You're not coming out Terry till you show some respect." Ursula said before walking away.

She sits on the couch and looks back at Rex. "You're welcome." She said. Rex glanced at her for a second before responding, "Just because you saved Ace this one time doesn't mean I'll praise you."

That offended Ursula alright, she was taken aback while expressing she was mad. "Hey, don't talk to me in that tone." Ursula scolds, "Did you actually want Ace to be injured or even killed?!"

"Ace was on the verge of death a week ago, and as usual you wouldn't of cared." With that said, Rex get up off the couch and heads to his room. Ursula could see he was trying to hold back tears but he let's one drip. Even though what Rex told her was offensive, his words hurted her since he was telling the truth. She inhales a breath and sighs, "I guess I deserved that." She picks up a book from the coffee table and reads, trying to take her mind off of everything.

* * *

As time lapsed again, it was nighttime in New York and the sun had finally set over the town. In his room Rex was sitting at his desk with only his desk lamp on writing something in his notebook. As he wrote, tears were flowing freely down the side of his face. Once he was finished, Rex nods at the writing before leaving his desk and heading towards his chest of drawers. He opens up a drawer and takes out something…

A long kitchen knife.

"Goodbye life as I know it." He said with a cracking voice. He hold the knife with both of his hands, and aims it right above his stomach.

Out in the dining room, Ursula had ordered some pizza for her and Rex to share. She calls out, "Rex, dinnertime!" But no one responds.

"Rex?" Nothing again. She begins to grow concerned, "What is he doing?" Ursula decides to head down the hall and check up on Rex. She knocks on the door and says, "Rex, dinner's ready." Yet again, no one replied. She decides to open the door.

That's when Ursula walks in on Rex just about to stab himself in the gut. Shocked, she rushed to hi and swats the knife away from him. While firmly gripping his shoulders, Ursula shouts at Rex, "What is wrong with you, trying to kill yourself?!" Rex remains silent as he avoids eye contact with his enemy.

"Rex, as your mother you look at me when I'm talking to you!"

That word right there 'mother', whenever she uses that word to refer to her it ticks him off. But Rex has had it with Ursula and snaps at her, "You are not my mom! If fact I never wanted you to be my mom in the first place, but apparently life doesn't go my way so I have to be stuck in this hell with you of all people!"

"So what, ending your life is the solution?!"

"IT WASN'T MY FIRST CHOICE, BUT WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CARE IF I ENDED MY LIFE?!"

Ursula huffs, she rolls up her sleeve and shows Rex some scarring she has on her arms. "I care because I almost did the exact same thing you were about to do. If it hadn't been Zander checking up on me, I'd probably be dead." She explained. Rex was confused, why would Ursula try to commit suicide? "But...out of everyone in the Alpha Gang I'd thought you would know better than to do that?" Rex said.

Ursula hung her head, she has Rex sit on the bed with her as she explains. "I never had a good childhood when I grew up. I was an orphan when the doctor found me, but even then he never truly showed his caring side too much to me, Zander, or Ed. He never let us play with any other kids or let us play with toys, instead he'd have us help with his experiments day and night without any rest." She explained. Rex felt sorry for Ursula not having a nice childhood. As Ursula grabs his hand, he looks at her while Ursula tells him, "Looks Rex I know we don't see eye to eye, but hear me out. Right now I'm trying my best to be like a mom, but it's hard since I never had a mom in my life. I'm sorry for the troubles I've given you, from before and after the wedding. I'll make it up to you as best as I can, just promise me you'll never try to commit suicide again. Please?"

After her speech, Rex was in tears once more. "Okay." He said quietly. Then what happens next shocks Rex completely, Ursula actually hugs Rex. Hesitant a t first, but Rex accepts the hug and snivels for a tiny bit. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay." Soon Rex and Ursula end their hug. "Ready for dinner or do you still need a moment?" Ursula asks. Rex replies, "I guess I'm a little hungry." With that said, Rex and Ursula begin to head on out of the room for dinner as they stood side by side.

Rex and Ursula soon had an enjoyable dinner, they got to know each other a little bit more about their favorite activities and such. Afterwards they decide to watch a movie, they got themselves a blanket big enough for them to share as they watch an action movie. It takes some time later on to notice, but Ursula realizes that Rex had fallen asleep on top of her during the movie. She smiles at her son as he slept. Deciding not to move or disturb Rex, she turns off the movie and pulls the covers over them some more. She kissed his cheek and whispers, "Good night, Rex." Ursula then closed her eyes and slept alongside with the boy she is proud to call her son.

 ** _Me: Ta-da! So what do you think, did I do good? Let me know in the comments what you think of it. CarnotaurusMan out!_**


End file.
